


In Darkness She Waits

by All-We-Must-Be (A_Study_In_Magic)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Agatha's thoughts, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post Finale, S04E12-13 The Witching Hour, s4 spoilers, slight mention of Hackle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Magic/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Agatha had nearly succeeded with her latest plan until it was once gain foiled by Mildred Hubble. With no escape in sight, and refusing to go back into the photo, she decides to take matters into her own hands.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	In Darkness She Waits

**Author's Note:**

> A small S4 finale/post finale fic that mainly focuses on Agatha's thoughts before and after she sends herself into vanishment.

* * *

Insanity stole into her mind like a deranged thief, adding new dangerous ideas to ensure her plan would succeed. But then Mildred Hubble had interfered and now she was staring into the sympathetic eyes of her now resurrected sister. She had been so close to succeeding this time. Three years she had been trapped in that photograph, yet it had felt like an eternity. Every second, felt like an hour and every hour felt like a year. 

Her hair disarray and her eyes wild in desperation, she looked for a way to escape. She refused to be entrapped in that photo again. She shook her head vehemently trying not to let her voice crack, as she pleaded with her sister not to send her back. 

"No, anywhere but there."

“It’s the safest place for you.” 

The sound of the bell tolling in the distance was like a blessed calling. She took one last look around the potion’s classroom before her eyes settled on Ada. She may not have succeeded in becoming High Grand Witch this time, but there were other ways to inflict pain on her dear sister. 

Standing up, she mentally counted the tolls of the bell and gave Ada a devilish smirk, as she stood tall and uttered the words that would have a lasting impact and would haunt her sister for years to come. 

“I swear to do my witching duty; by the witches code I shall abide.”

The sound of Ada begging her not to go through with the rest of the oath was like sweet music to her ears and it made her more determined to go through with her plan.

The eighth toll reached her ears. 

“With these words, I read unthinking.” 

“Agatha, this is madness.” 

She shot a look over to Hecate, whose face was conflicted, but there was also a trace of pity reflected in her brown eyes. If anyone knew what it would be like to be trapped it would be Hecate Hardbroom, dutiful deputy, and Ada's wife. Even though the potion’s mistress had been confined, their entrapments were not the same. Hecate could still roam the castle grounds, feeling the heat of the sun on her skin and the gentle breeze through her hair. All Agatha had was a confined space, that left her unable to move; forever stuck in the one position.

It was a curse bestowed onto her free spirit. Gone where the days where she had the freedom to come and go as she pleased. 

Though it did have its advantages. It seemed her dear sister forgot that she could hear, and see everything that occurred in her office over the past three years. It was easy to use the information she had obtained to help orchestrate her plan. 

A plan that had now backfired. 

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she nearly lost count when she heard the tenth chime. 

With a dramatic flair, she held her head up high. 

The eleventh chime rang out, now was her time as she uttered the last line. 

“To vanishment, I go with pride.”

The last word passed her lips just as the twelfth toll of the bell rang out; the potion’s classroom along with Ada and Hecate disappeared in a haze of particles. 

When she materialised, she took in her surroundings. The area was vast, dark and empty. It had worked. Now all she had to do was find a vanishment hole and she would be free. The sound of her heels echoed around her, as she made her way through the blackness of vanishment. Many would consider her insane, but the witching society never did understand her. 

Agatha had tried to turn her life around after leaving Wormwood's, even tried co-running the school with Ada, but her endeavours always seemed to be overlooked. It seemed Wormwood’s correctional school had tainted her reputation, and in the Magic Council’s eyes they believed that she wouldn’t be able to change her ways. 

It was only when Ada got all the praise for how efficiently the school had been running under her tutelage as Headmistress; that was the final straw. She had tried to be the good witch, and follow the code but it was hard to be good when no one understood or paid you any attention that you may as well have been invisible. She had tried to work in harmony with Ada, but it was difficult when your sister didn’t fully trust you, instead she had turned to Hecate Hardbroom for guidance. 

Her jealousy, bitterness and anger overtook all rational thought she had gained at that simple act. It didn’t matter how hard she tried, she would always be second best to Ada and forever be known as the _‘evil twin’_. 

Well no more. If they wanted an evil twin, then an evil twin is what they would get.

Opening the palm of her hand, she examined the small vial she had acquired from the potion’s lab. The contents created an eerie green glow in the darkness, reflecting the maddening glint in Agatha’s eyes. 

“It’s far from over, Ada. I will not be defeated so easily,” she vowed cackling madly in delight into the void. 

If anyone saw her now, they would say she was insane, but then no great mind had ever existed without a touch of madness. 


End file.
